


Like a tidal wave (I'll make a mess)

by lalunaoscura



Series: Tell me pretty lies [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, How everything can go wrong: a thread, SO MUCH FLUFF, but we have fluff!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: They exchanged vows and the rings, surrounded by friends and families. The photos were taken and the first dance as husband and wife was incredible and sweet. The night was perfect, without any setbacks, without any stress, nothing but happiness.The honeymoon, however...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tell me pretty lies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625476
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Like a tidal wave (I'll make a mess)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermionemonica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Millie! You're the reason why this au exist and I wouldn't have been able to finish this story without your support, your ideas and your presence in my life! You're my baby and I'm so grateful I have you in my life.  
> I hope you enjoy your day and this little thing! ;)
> 
> HELLO EVERYBODY! And welcome to me screwing their honeymoon - but in a happy way ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> You don't need to have read the other parts to understand this fic! But read the others, they are cool (I think ...)  
> Thank you QuantumChickpea for beta this for me <3

_A mighty ocean or a gentle kiss_

_I will love you with every single thing I have_

* * *

The wedding ceremony was the most incredible thing that Marinette and Adrien had a chance to experience – and they were super heroes.

Every month of stress, planning, invitation delivering, trying on clothes. After Adrien’s anxious crisis before the wedding, how Marinette had to leave her bachelorette party to go to his and assure her future husband that everything would work out in the end, everything had been worth it.

They chose to get married the same day they received their miraculouses so many years ago.

And at the moment when Adrien was finally allowed to kiss his wife, the rain fell.

They exchanged vows and the rings, surrounded by friends and families. The photos were taken and the first dance as husband and wife was incredible and sweet. The night was perfect, without any setbacks, without any stress, nothing but happiness.

The honeymoon, however...

It all started with the flight delay. Marinette was extremely furious; since, she had planned everything. And how everything could hinder their perfect honeymoon and how this little delay could end their perfect week was so frustrating to her.

While they waited for the flight, Adrien watched as Marinette paced. She was grumbling and mumbling about how airline companies had no respect for honeymooners, how she wanted them to just get on that plane and not lose the hotel reservation, and–

By that time, Adrien was tired of watching her stress when the two of them were supposed to be in the clouds. They had exchanged rings less than 24 hours ago! She had become his wife and he was her husband, this time for real.

“I’m going to ask if they have an estimate, because that is absurd! I just wanted our honeymoon to be perfect and– _yep_!”

Adrien wrapped his hand around her wrist and gently pulled her against him, causing her to fall against his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the chin.

“Our honeymoon is already perfect for me, because no matter where we are, I have you by my side. My wife,” he whispered against her ear and his chest was filled with pride when he saw her blush.

“I know what you’re doing,” she accused as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. “And it won’t work.”

“What am I doing?” He asked innocently.

“You’re distracting me!” She grunted and tried to get off his lap, but Adrien tightened the hug. “Adrien, people are looking at us.”

“Let them look, I don’t care. I’m just with my wife,” He said smugly and Marinette squinted at him, but a small smile was on his face.

“You are so sappy.” She accused and he smiled even more, giving her a peck.

“I’m your sappy and until death do us part, that’s what you promised yesterday!”

She smiled widely, kissing the tip of his nose.

“And this time it’s not fake!”

“Best part.” He joked and she sighed, putting her head on his shoulder. Adrien stroked her arm, kissing the top of her head as he cradled her in his lap.

“I hate you sometimes, you know.”

“Why?” He asked, laughing.

“Because you can distract me that easily,” she said. “Maybe waiting for our flight this way is not so bad. Besides, we have a good amount of time. Everything will be alright.”

“Of course it will, my lady. We’re together, that’s what matters, isn’t it? But don't worry, our honeymoon will be incredible and everything will be fine in the end, you will see.”

*

In the end, nothing went well.

Because of the delay of the first flight, they ended up losing the connection that would take them to their honeymoon location, Kauai Island. With that, they had to wait for another flight and having to wait for another flight meant that–

“How come we lost the reservation?” Marinette hissed, her hands gripping the suitcase’s handle so tightly that her knuckles were white.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, but we have a limit on the hours we can keep the reservation. It’s been over 15 hours since the limit,” the attendant said calmly.

“I already explained that it was because the flight was delayed!”

“Yes, ma’am, but there is nothing we can do since your reservation is not part of any travel package.”

“I knew, I knew I should have chosen the hotel package,” Marinette grunted, pinching the bridge of her nose. Adrien put his hands on her shoulders, turning to the attendant.

“Is there no other room available?”

“Unfortunately not, Mr. Dupain-Cheng. We are in holiday season, the rooms are all full. We can call the other hotels and see if there are any with rooms available.”

“It would help us a lot, thanks,” Adrien said and guided Marinette to one of the couches in the lobby. The two sat down and Marinette buried her face in her hands, restless.

“Why is nothing working?”

“Stay calm, my love.” He said, kissing the top of her head as he sat next to her and removed his hands gently from her face. “We will find a place to stay.”

And they found – in fact, the receptionist did.

A small hotel, that was not in the city center, completely far from all the activities that Marinette had planned for their honeymoon. But having no other options; they thanked the receptionist, got in the rented car, and went to the hotel’s address.

Well, the place explained why there were still vacancies. When they looked at the place, Marinette took Adrien’s hand.

“I think we should look elsewhere,” she said. “Even more so if we consider that we are without our kwamis.”

“Let’s take a look. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted from the flights. I just want to get some sleep.”

“Adrien…”

“Do you want to stay in the car while I check?” He said and Marinette bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to do. Sighing, Adrien looked at her. “I’m going to book a room. We are hungry and tired from the trip. So let’s stay here for the night and we can find another hotel tomorrow, how about that?”

“Okay,” she said, following Adrien into the hotel.

The hotel, well... it wasn’t even a star if you could judge. Marinette kept glued to Adrien the entire time while Adrien booked a room, squeezing his hand as if the floor was going to swallow her.

And since the floor was in a bad state, that could be possible.

The reservation was made, Adrien paid and the two went to the destined room with their bags. When they entered the room, Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look.

“I think sleeping in the car is going to be a lot better than sleeping in that room,” Marinette said, biting her bottom lip as she assessed the sheet on the bed; which, must have been a decade since it was washed.

“Probably. Your vaccines are up to date, right?” He teased and Marinette shoved him and they laughed. “Okay, let’s take a shower and look for something to eat around here.”

“You go first,” Marinette warned. “There must be a million insects in there.”

He rolled his eyes and left her in the bedroom choosing their clothes while he went into the bathroom.

And he was received by a cockroach.

*

They managed to find a good place to dine and forget a little bit about all of the stress that they had spent in the last hours with delayed flights, canceled reservations, and bad hotels. While they ate, Marinette kept looking for reservations on her phone. Adrien sighed, placing his hand on the screen of her phone to get her attention. She looked at him, confused.

“Can we not think about improving things for five minutes? I miss you.” He said, feeling bad about having to ask her for this.

Marinette bit her bottom lip, putting her phone in her purse, and leaned towards him. He kissed the top of her head.

“Okay, you’re right. It’s just for one night, right?”

“Yes. And the rest of our honeymoon is going to be amazing and you want to know why? Because we will be together, my lady.”

She made a noise with her mouth and buried her face in her hands, blushing.

“Stop it!” She said.

“What?” He laughed.

“To make me all silly and in love with you more than I already am,” she said, taking her face out of her hands and pouting. Adrien laughed and, not resisting, leaned over to kiss her.

Okay, it could be that the honeymoon hadn’t started as they had imagined.

But it was already incredible.

After an incredible dinner, they decided to take a walk around. Holding hands and holding their shoes in the other hands, they walked barefoot on the beach while talking about what they could do.

“Actually, if we can stay in a comfortable room for the entire honeymoon, get room service and enjoy each other, it’s enough for me.” Adrien commented and Marinette rolled her eyes, but smiled. “After everything we’ve been through; we deserve this rest, don’t you agree?”

“I do. But with my store growing and your jobs as a model, we won’t be able to take a vacation together anytime soon. We have to take a little advantage of what this place offers. Besides, look at this!” she pointed with her hand at the dark beach, lit only by the full moon in the sky. “When can we enjoy _such_ a beautiful starry sky?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, his eyes glued to her face the entire time. “The most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.”

“You’re not even looking at the stars,” she said, suddenly out of breath as she stopped walking. Adrien stood in front of her and nodded.

“You’re right, princess. I was looking at my _favorite_ one.”

She swallowed, her eyes filling with love as she placed her hands on his chest and rose up on her tiptoes so she could kiss him.

Adrien touched her cheek, dragging his fingertips to a strand of hair that had come loose and tucked it behind her ear as he looked into her eyes and a small smile flashed on his lips. He watched her lips part and she looked at him, lost in his gaze.

“You don’t play fair.” Her mouth was so close to his that when she spoke, her lips brushed Adrien’s. “You know what that phrase does to me.”

“Me? Not playing fair? My lady, I’m just an innocent _chaton_.”

“A _chaton_ , yes. Innocent?” she laughed as he slid his hand along the curves of her body, pulling her closer to him, if that was possible.

“Just a little bit, maybe.” He said, holding the back of her neck and kissing her for a long time. The kiss, which started sweet and innocent, intensified. Their hands began to slide over the other’s body, fighting with buttons and fabric that were in the way.

“Wait, wait,” she gasped, breaking the kiss. Adrien started trailing kisses and bites on her neck that made her forget for a few seconds where they were and what she meant to say. “Adrien!” She kind of moaned and kind of complained.

“What?”

“We’re in public,” she said excitedly and squeaked when he put his hands on her thighs and lifted her up. “Adrien!”

“There is nobody here! Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“We can be arrested!”

“Oh, now you’re worried about jail. When you pushed me against the wall on a roof so many years ago you didn’t worry about it,” he said, sitting on the sand and holding her on his lap.

“We were transformed, we could escape if someone came. And we were on a roof! We don’t have our kwamis here with us now. If someone arrives, we’ll be in trouble and– _mmph_!”

Adrien interrupted her with a kiss on the neckline of the dress she wore and Marinette sighed, hugging his head as she threw her head back, lost at the moment.

“If you want, we can go back to the room and–” he started, but this time she interrupted him, kissing him for a long time.

“You’re going to have to help me remove all the sand that will get stuck in us. And if I get arrested, you will post bail,” she said, but laughed cheerfully. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes lit with desire and love.

“Deal!” He said; holding her by her back as he turned her over and laid her on the sand, both laughing and looking at each other. “I love you, did you know that?”

“I love you, too.” She said, holding his face with her hands and pulling him down to kiss her.

*

Later, after dressing and cleaning the best they could from the sand on their bodies, Marinette and Adrien went back to the hotel room. They shared a bath and fell on the bed, too tired to wear anything.

The next day, when Adrien woke up, Marinette was already dressed and sitting on the bed, her phone in hand as she combed through available rooms.

“I found this one,” she said to Adrien while he was still trying to wake up properly. “It’s incredible, but it will only be available tomorrow, at two. In other words, we will have to spend another night here.”

She sighed, lying on the bed and burying her face in Adrien’s chest.

“My back hurts,” he complained, hugging her.

“This mattress sucks, I almost couldn’t sleep,” her voice came out muffled against his chest. “I’m so tired and so upset. I planned our honeymoon so perfect and urgh!”

“Reserve that room you found for tomorrow. We will still have five incredible days later.”

“Okay.” She moved so she could take out her phone and book the room. Adrien noticed how tired she looked, as if she had been up all night; which, he really thought was what had happened.

After booking the room, she laid down cuddled with Adrien and they both talked for a while while Adrien stroked her hair and kissed her until she fell asleep. He covered her and got out of bed gently.

He knew Marinette like no one else and knew how much she must be beating herself up because their honeymoon was not going as she had planned and how upset she was about the whole situation. So he decided to take a walk around the place to see if he found anything that could make her smile.

He left a note for her, saying that he would be back soon and that he had gone to get something for them to eat and that he had his phone in case she needed to call him.

Walking around the island was amazing for Adrien to refresh his head a little. He was also upset and furious at the change in plans, the sleepless night, and the pain in his back made him even more uneasy and seeing Marinette sad upset him too.

But it was precisely for her that he was keeping himself excited, so that she wouldn’t be upset any more. It was to keep her calm that he was keeping calm.

He bought breakfast for both of them, found a bouquet of beautiful flowers from the region, and got a suggestion from the woman who sold him the bouquet that could make Marinette’s mood improve a lot.

So when he got to the room and Marinette was still in the shower; he put the bouquet on the bed and sat down, waiting for her to leave. She came out of the bathroom, wet and wrapped in the towel and smiled widely when she saw him.

“I didn’t want to wake you up, you were sleeping like a baby,” he commented as she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

“It’s okay. I’m hungry, did you bring us anything to eat?”

“Yes. Hey, I was thinking about taking a tour today.”

“Yes?” she opened the bags of food. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said, walking over to her and hugging her from behind and kissing her on the cheek. “We’re going to eat and I will take you there.”

“Do I need to wear something specific?”

“A bikini.”

She looked at him confused, but Adrien just smiled.

“Trust me, love. It will be great.”

*

They stopped at a market to buy things for a picnic and then Adrien drove to the location indicated. They had to leave the car in a parking lot because the rest of the way had to be done by walking.

Hand in hand; they walked through the trees, Adrien carrying the picnic basket. After a few steps, Marinette complained that her feet were hurting because the sandals she was wearing were not suitable for that walk and Adrien ended up carrying her the rest of the way on his back.

“I think they played you,” Marinette teased as he rolled his eyes. “With the luck we’re having, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“When we get there, you’ll be surprised and I’ll say ‘I told you so’”.

And when they finally arrived and he helped Marinette down; she gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. The location was exactly as the woman had shown him in the photo. It was deserted as she had said, since only the island’s residents knew about that place.

The beach had clear and soft sand and the ocean before them was so clean that they could see everything that was hidden in those waters. The trees that hid the place were large and green, shading some parts of the beach.

“Okay, I was wrong.”

“I told you so,” he teased and she pushed him lightly.

The two set up the picnic spot, but left the food in the basket as they had recently eaten breakfast. Instead; Adrien took off his clothes, leaving only his swin trunks.

“Let’s go for a swim,” he suggested, seeing Marinette take off her shorts, wearing only the black bikini with green details she had on her.

“What?” She asked laughing when his mouth practically dropped. “Did you like it? I did it especially for our honeymoon.”

“You really want to kill me before we’re thirty, don’t you?”

“Perhaps!”, she laughed. “Go swin, I’ll enjoy the sun a little.”

“Oh, no, ma’am. First, we both need to dive a little bit!” He said and she shook her head, laughing. When Adrien started walking towards her, Marinette took two steps back, raising her hand.

“Adrien Dupain-Cheng, don’t you dare!” she smiled widely and Adrien’s heart melted even more when he heard her use his new surname.

“Oh, I do dare, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” He said, running after her. She laughed, running away from him.

Her hair was loose, the long strands bouncing against her back as she ran across the beach, laughing and running away from her husband. However, his legs were bigger and soon he was able to reach her. Adrien picked her up and carried her in bridal style to the sea while she kicked her legs, laughing, with her arms wrapped around the back of his neck.

“You’re a dork!” She said and he kissed her, feeling the water on his feet as he walked deeper into the sea.

“Yes, but you married the dork anyway.”

“What a bad choice I made.” She teased, tapping her index finger on his nose.

Adrien gasped, pretending to be hurt.

“Do you know what is also a bad choice?” He said, biting his lower lip to contain his smile.

“What?”

“This.” He removed her hand from behind the back of his neck and brought it to his mouth, biting the skin. Marinette whimpered as he looked at her and he smirked while and without warning, he dropped her into the icy water.

Marinette stood up at once completely soaked and furious, brushing the wet strands of hair from the front of her face.

“You are dead, stray cat!”

“Come and get me then, _buginette_!” He said laughing, but when he saw her expression, a little concern filled his face. “Oh, crap.”

He was a dead cat.

*

In the end, she pushed him into the water and before she could kill him, Adrien distracted her with kisses and swears of love and promises that she could do anything she wanted for the entire honeymoon.

After a wonderful day at the beach, they went back to the city and had dinner at an amazing restaurant. For a few hours, they forgot about the cheap hotel they were in, the stresses of the beginning of the honeymoon and everything but the two.

The reservation for the best room was already guaranteed, as long as they weren’t late to get there. Upon returning to their current hotel room, they both showered. Marinette applied moisturizing lotion to Adrien’s back, which was sunburned, and the two made love before bed.

When Adrien woke up the next day, he was lying on his stomach, hugging the pillow and his whole body hurting in a good way, the result of the night awake with Marinette. His back didn’t burn as much as it did last night and he was confident that today would be a better day.

He moved his arm slowly, feeling the side of the bed where Marinette must have been sleeping empty. Frowning, he prepared to be able to rise.

“Don’t move!” Marinette practically screamed and he froze in place.

“Please don’t tell me that I have a spider on my back,” he pleaded and she started to laugh. “Marinette!”

“No, you fool. I’m drawing you. Be quiet for a while, please, I’m almost done.”

“Drawing me? Why?”

“You were so at peace sleeping, I couldn’t resist,” she said. “I woke up and I couldn’t sleep and you were so calm... and when I noticed I had already taken my sketchbook.”

“You’re drawing me because you love me,” he teased.

“Too much,” she whispered and Adrien could have sworn he melted into the bed.

He was quiet while music played in the background and Marinette continued to draw. The only thing he could hear was her pencil drawing and the songs in the background. After a while; she got up and went to him, showing him his drawing.

He smiled widely, sitting up and kissing her face all over. She wore only his shirt, so Adrien pulled her onto his lap, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside.

“We need to go to our room before we lose the reservation.” She whispered in a breathless voice as Adrien trailed kisses down her neck.

“Let’s set an alarm clock, then.” He said, reaching out and taking his phone. Marinette laughed, nibbling his ear.

“I love the idea.”

“Hey,” he said as she kissed his neck. “We still have about five honeymoon days, what do you want to do?" Adrien asked, bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

“Oh, I’m glad you asked, _chaton_ ,” she said, stepping out of his lap and picking up her sketchbook. “I have a lot of ideas.”


End file.
